Beautiful Goodbye
by Turdle
Summary: Inuyasha is still greiving for Kikyo death while his dark and loomy presence is constantly ruining the joyful time of the complete jewel and death of Naraku. Can Kikyo get the message long forgotten across his head? PLEASE R


Hello!!! Everyone it's Turdle again writing to you! I know it's been a while! …a month at that! I feel sooooo guilty! I got in a BIG fight with my parents and they took my Internet away! That's why I haven't been updating but that's over now! I'm back in control!!! I feel happy to be back!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyou would have a peaceful ending already…

I know you guys are kinda bummed out about me writing a Kik/Inu fic but it's not a Kikyou and Inuyasha ending so yeah!!! I do **not** HATE Kikyou but she not my favorite character! I swear she's not all-bad it's just the part they put on her that makes her look bad! I mean I've said this before in another fic but here it is again!

'If I were in Kikyou's position then I'd be a crankier bitch then her!

But would you hate me?…

Ah shutup! Some of you guys would but I'm NOT so yea!'

Yup let me clarify this! THIS HAS TO DO WITH INUYASHA'S FEELINGS FOR KIKYO! But that's okay because in the end he's with Kagome… actually at the beginning of this he's with her! She doesn't have a major role in this fic! She's more a side person supporting Inuyasha but she IS in it! Kikyou is already in peace and gone so you guys can rest assured that this Author will not let her rise again!…

Boy that sounded corny!

Well before you DO hate me! Here it is! One shot/ Song fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tittle: **Beautiful Goodbye**

Author: **Turdle** or **L.A.B99/lab**

Rating: **PG**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Fed up with my destiny

In this place of no return

Think I'll take another day and slowly watch it burn

Doesn't really matter how the time goes by

Cuz' I still remember you and I…

And that beautiful goodbye…

Stagger through these empty streets

Laughin' arm and arm

The night had made a mess of me

Your confession kept me warm

I don't really miss you

I just need to know

Do you ever think of you and I…

And the beautiful goodbye…

When I see you now

I wonder how

I could have watched you walk away

If I let you down please forgive me now…

For that beautiful goodbye…

Yeah, yeah…

In these days of no regrets

I keep mine to myself

And all the things we never said

I can say for some one else

And nothing lasts forever

But we always try

And I just can't help but wonder why…

We let it pass us by…

Yeah…

When I see you now

I wonder how

I could have watched you walk away

If I let you down

Please forgive me now…

For that beautiful goodbye…

(Music intenses)

Baby what can I do

Oh to get through to you?

And sometimes I cry… yeah…

It's a fools lullaby

Sometimes a CRY…

It's just a fool's lullaby

Sometimes I cry

It's just a fool's lullaby

Oh oh…

I'm dying inside

Yeah…'

'Fed up with my destiny

In this place of no return'

He lay there…

Motionless…

Nothing could drive him from his state of concentration. His ember eye trembling in the sockets of his slightly tanned skin. It had come to this. This moment in time…

The evening sky growing dimmer gave his silver hair almost a eerie azure glow as the stars, not quiet out gleaming in the sky, tried to spread there dim light on him.

Everything was supposed to end up this way right?

Jewel complete?

Sango and Miroku together and married?

Shippou with Kagome? ((A/N NO! Not as a romance as child mother relationship!! I don't want **anyone** thinking that they're together **that** way!!!))

Naraku dead and eliminated from this earth?

As much as he questioned this fate, there was no going back and rewinding time. He couldn't just say 'No I don't like this let's change it!' It was the way it was…

There was no return…

As much as he wanted to…

In the starlight he walked, step by step, gazing heavily at the heavenly bodies aloft. The narrow path kept him on tract to his one way destination. A grave site.

'Think I'll take another day and slowly watch it burn'

Ever since it had happened he never really talked to anyone about anything…

Not even Kagome…

He was just a mask on a pale hurt soul waiting to recover from the burn wounds. They would surely leave a scar, that not even time and tender care could heal.

Anyone could have took one look at him and feel his pain even if their heart was black as coal. The moons lustrous light danced against his ashen crust. Dense tree's branches crossed over the path making almost an arch or a bridge way for small creature alike. It was true…

He hadn't done anything to help anyone the last few days….

He wasn't the usual over confident, cocky arrogant jerk he usually was. You couldn't even characterize him. He was just a …

Blah now…

He was just letting everything sink in silently.

'Doesn't really matter how the time goes by'

He didn't care what people thought of him now. It was all different. There wasn't a quest anymore. There wasn't a group anymore there was just Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Shippou and him… plain old Inuyasha. Always alone forever after now.

He knew it had been an hour since he'd left the hut but he still proceeded. The group might have worried about him…

But it didn't matter however he made himself they some how remember the old Inuyasha and clung dearly to hoping it would come back…

Ifhe could help it, that Inuyasha wasn't going to…

'Cuz' I still remember you and I…'

The reason was obvious…

It was her…

All her…

Kikyou.

Kikyou had done this to him. Why? He didn't know…

No one did. They just knew it happened and no one questioned it. But that was exactly what was needed to be done though. There was a reason for it. It was for the sake of Inuyasha's life still remaining.

Kikyou had tried to place a message upon the people that still abided this earth. It was clearly to Inuyasha but she had left so not only he could see it…

But for another young girl too…

Kagome.

Kikyou had wanted with her last wishes for them to be together and if they couldn't she didn't want Inuyasha to die for her. She wanted him to at least be with her soul. If she were to die, then her soul would be put back into Kagome's body. Kikyou knew it was the way it was supposed to be in her mind. Kagome and Inuyasha…

Not Kikyou and Inuyasha…

'And that beautiful goodbye…'

But on Kikyou disappointment the message did not reach the dwellers…

It wasn't oblivious to them…

So there stood Inuyasha…

He kneeled down as he stood at the rock the clearly carved her name…

'Kikyo'

Her resting place for now on…

And then he knew the next part. Memories flooded into his mind as a deep anxiety watched over his already trembling body as he feel to his knees in grief.

--- **Flashback** ---

They held each other close without words, without sound. The world in its mute ways already had told them what was going to happen. It was the last time they would ever hold each near. It was the last Kikyou would breath air, last time she would open her eyes to world she once dormed.

It was her last chance to tell everything she needed…

But it was the first chance she couldn't do it.

Ashen tears fell down her already pale face. Inuyasha could see she was clearly dying fast and the blood wrenching form her body was slowing any for him.

"Inu- Inuyasha." Kikyou whimpered trying to swallow the crimson liquid filling her mouth leaking out the corners. Inuyasha gently place their last kiss on he bloodstained lips knowing the truth.

Kikyou carefully lifted her arm form their embrace as Inuyasha tried so hard to make the moment as less struggle as possible. She reached at her hair and delicately removed the ivory white ribbon holding her indigo tress in place.

With one strong wrap of her arms she lunged at Inuyasha holding him tight.

"Kikyou I love… I will meet you one day… I will no love another ever until I see your face once more. I promise." Inuyasha declared as Kikyou felt the life slowly drain out of her frail body.

"No- -!" she protested as Inuyasha eye flung open in surprise.

"Then..." Inuyasha tried to mummer.

Silently as Inuyasha closed his eyes in the embrace again she mumble on word…

One name…

The one action to defy all her battles…

'Kagome…' she mouthed holding out the ribbon while Inuyasha was oblivious to the heart wrenching action.

--- **End flashback** ---

If only he knew Kikyu's spirit would not longer ponder the gravesites while watching the two…

The girl from the future…

The mournful hanyou…

Until the ribbon was rightfully in Kagome's possession and she was tenderly in the arms of Inuyasha Kikyou would not rest and tonight would be the night she would make it clear to them of her status…

'Stagger through these empty streets

Laughin' arm and arm'

He clearly remember those nights…

Those days…

He would just wander through the vacuous timberland with the miko leaning over his shoulders. But he also reminded himself that, that miko was gone…

Parished form this world.

He sighed tracing his fingers over her grave once again in complete misery. Lowering his head all sounds where gone…

Just like that night…

It kept coming back to him…

Her crimson lips how warm and real the felt….

He clawed at the dirt trying the hold it securely only opening his hand to dust and stare at the earth in a small neat pile on the ground.

How did she feel so real when she was just the clays form the earth?

How could he **love** some one who was just dirt?

Questions bound to his head as some ones silent figure gracefully walked up behind him. Her body swaying in every step as she kneeled down lowering her head beside.

His trace was not broken by he presence.

'The night had made a mess of me'

Kagome knew why he had been like this… she didn't know the message brought open Inuyasha but she knew her own message.

'Inuyasha be loved… please take it in…' was the one she wanted him to be. It was so depressing to her…

The ember eyed boy who she loved so dearly so lonely…

So dejected…

so unloved…

A tear caught it's self in the corner of her eye dancing on the rim. The scent rushed through the brisk air as the hanyou next to her immediately sensed she was there…

Not breaking his silence her moved his arm to wrap it around their trembling bodies.

I moan was heard from Kagome as the tear broke down from her azure eye. It hit the ground breaking every part of Inuyasha.

To lose some one he loved and to see some he loves crying because of him was just ferocious…

Though some how it was happening to him.

"Kagome please- -" Inuyasha tried to say but was cut off by sobs by Kagome. She lunged herself into his body as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew that right now she was only going to cry and only words that would break his promise could cure her…

'I love you..'

The words he was forbidden to use…

ever…

'Your confessions kept me warm'

Inuyasha knew too well what he needed to do…

He wanted Kagome…

He wanted her more than anything in his life…

He truly loved her not Kikyou…

But his promise. He couldn't ever let Kagome know that or let nything grow between them. He could remember all the nights him and Kikyou had spent just together in each other comfort watching the skies in their own dreadful faith. How much the cared about each other and how much they wanted each other was the only vital signs in their relationship. But at the same time they had no clue what fate and a corrupted man name Naraku who was madly in love in with the fair Miko, would do to their love…

What the man would do to there inside already knowing the true meaning of pain…

They didn't deserve anymore of it…

'I don't really miss you'

Inuyasha heaved a long deep yearning sigh to be able to tell her but he couldn't because the promise was made…

And even if he knew that it was life or death he wouldn't he would remain silent until he could see Kikyou's face one more time.

His eye felt heavy as he could feel Kagome tear soaking the cloth on his shoulder drenching right through his hoari.

Why couldn't there be a way he could make her feel better?

A way without anything to do with love?

There simply wasn't …

Kagome couldn't tell if he loved her… she could tell that he cared for her but love was too hard to tell…

He was always so stubborn…

So arrogant…

So jerkish…

But at the same time…

So adoring…

So devoted…

He was just so tender…

"Inuyasha please come back to the normal Inuyasha that we all know." Kagome moaned through her dreary sobs.

"Kagome I- -" He tried to say lifted his head fluttering his eyes naked to the dense air surrounding him. He practically choked on the sight before his himself.

He couldn't be imagining it…

The truth was he didn't really miss her…

He just couldn't forget her and never break his loyalty. But there was no doubt she stood then her pale iridescent complexion dawned a white in sapphire night as she stood out again her the air and her grave stone.

She wasn't alive…

It was her unrestful spirit.

But what was wrong with it?

'I just need to know

Do you ever think of you and I…'

"Inuyasha…" her voice trailed through the circular darkness that fell before them. Inuyasha tried to speak but he knew word would only hurt him and the one the hung tightly around him. Kikyou let out her frail hand and point to Inuyasha pocket. He motion his head to it almost reading her mind. She nodded in agree…

He had no clue what he was pulling out but he knew that he was meant to have it and he would know what to do with when he was done.

He guided his hand into the pocket it around to find what Kikyou wanted with complete desire. He felt a piece of smooth fabric brush against his hand. It was easy to figure it wasn't the rough sketchy material of his fire rat hoari.

Grasping the slender piece careful not the prick with his claws he dragged it out of his lined pocket. A white strand of fabric caught the edge of his eyes….

HER TIE- -!

Inuyasha mind panting with gloom as the thought of it being in his pocket for months. How could he do that to her!?

'And that beautiful goodbye…'

--- **Flashback** ---

They held each other close with words, with out sound. The world in its mute ways already had told them what was going to happen. It was the last time they would ever hold each near. It was the last Kikyou would breath air, last time she would open her eyes to world she once dormed.

It was her last chance to tell everything she needed…

But it was the first chance she couldn't do it.

Ashen tears fell down her already pale face. Inuyasha could see she was clearly dying fast and the blood wrenching form her body was slowing any for him.

"Inu- Inuyasha." Kikyou whimpered trying to swallow the crimson liquid filling her mouth leaking out the corners. Inuyasha gently place their last kiss on he bloodstained lips knowing the truth.

Kikyou carefully lifted her arm form their embrace as Inuyasha tried so hard to make the moments as little struggle as possible. She reached at her hair and delicately removed the ivory white ribbon holding her indigo tress in place.

With one strong wrap of her arms she lunged at Inuyasha holding him tight.

"Kikyou I love… I will meet you one day… I will no love another ever until I see your face once more. I promise. " Inuyasha declared as Kikyou felt the life slowly drain out of her frail body.

"No- -!" she protested as Inuyasha eye flung open in surprise.

"Then..." Inuyasha tried to mummer.

Silently as Inuyasha closed his eyes in the embrace again she mumble on word…

One name…

The one action to defy all her battles…

'Kagome…' she mouthed holding out the ribbon while Inuyasha was oblivious to the heart wrenching action.

--- **End flashback** ---

'When I see you now

I wonder how

I could have watched you walk away

If I let you down please forgive me now…'

How could he have let her died in her arms so many months ago. He saw her plainly now and knew…

If he had the choice he would never do something to some one like that again.

Kikyou lifted her arm and pointed at the girl embracing the hanyou. Then mumbled the faithful words to make it all clear to both as Kagome saw the ghostly figure.

"Let her be with you… don't deny her any longer…" The voice seem lure them closer into each other Kagome eyes stood pale and lifeless of shock and amazement.

Her hair tasseled with the wind making her more like a fragile porcelain doll being held by the broken hearted boy.

"Kikyou…" Kagome mumbled differently. This time not with the crimson regrets and repulsion she had once place of the creature of clay. But with the understanding and conception that the three needed to have from the beginning.

The embrace was broken as Kagome leaned tightly into Inuyasha side. Inuyasha kept his valiant arm wrapped tenderly encompassing the miko like she was a child.

A heavy woolen silent encased the trio in deathly unison.

Time around them seemed to stop as not a heave or a sigh could be heard in the distance.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha finally spoke as the attention ripped into stares upon the young hanyou.

"I regret what I did to you… I can not break my promise. Do you not remember it so clearly?" Inuyasha inquired gently as his burning ember eyes ceased a calm to tranquil the most churning of souls.

"I, I remember oh so clearly the promise months ago. Though hat promise would not be broken have you not realized?" Kikyou questioned as disorientation covered the Inuyasha's mind.

"But my promise was--" Inuyasha tried to let escape from his heart burning forever.

"Your promise was and never will be broken for you see me now but I will not rest in peace unless you do what I've wanted for so long." Kikyou defined clearly.

"What have you waited for?" Kagome snapped tenderly.

"What have I wait for? What have I waited for? I've waited for Inuyasha bearing of the truth I've waited for his kiss upon another lips I've waited for his child to be born with another. But that another isn't a plain ordinary woman. That woman at the same time can bring back all the memories of me just by one look at her eyes. And I will wait until that day will come when your child is born and I will not be happy until your child is born." Kikyou spoke strong words bleeding from her mouth. Her breath could be heard loud as she gasp the air she no longer needed.

'For that beautiful goodbye…'

--- **Flashback** ---

They held each other close with words, with out sound. The world in its mute ways already had told them what was going to happen. It was the last time they would ever hold each near. It was the last Kikyou would breath air, last time she would open her eyes to world she once dormed.

It was her last chance to tell everything she needed…

But it was the first chance she couldn't do it.

Ashen tears fell down her already pale face. Inuyasha could see she was clearly dying fast and the blood wrenching form her body was slowing any for him.

"Inu- Inuyasha." Kikyou whimpered trying to swallow the crimson liquid filling her mouth leaking out the corners. Inuyasha gently place their last kiss on he bloodstained lips knowing the truth.

Kikyou carefully lifted her arm form their embrace as Inuyasha tried so hard to make the moments as little struggle as possible. She reached at her hair and delicately removed the ivory white ribbon holding her indigo tress in place.

With one strong wrap of her arms she lunged at Inuyasha holding him tight.

"Kikyou I love… I will meet you one day… I will no love another ever until I see your face once more. I promise. " Inuyasha declared as Kikyou felt the life slowly drain out of her frail body.

"No- -!" she protested as Inuyasha eye flung open in surprise.

"Then..." Inuyasha tried to mummer.

Silently as Inuyasha closed his eyes in the embrace again she mumble on word…

One name…

The one action to defy all her battles…

'Kagome…' she mouthed holding out the ribbon while Inuyasha was oblivious to the heart wrenching action.

--- **End flashback** ---

'Yeah, yeah…'

The words sunk as Inuyasha felt his breathe speed up knowing he was waiting for, as Kagome watched dull eyed at the old couple reunited.

Questions flew through Kagome mind like shooting stars. Only these stars were not filled with broken wished.

Who was Kikyou talking about?

Kagome couldn't help but let her naïve ways forsake her. She let her tongue slip unwillingly.

"Kikyou who are you talking about!?" She exclaimed slight anger rustled along with he fiery voice.

'In these days of no regrets

I keep mine to myself'

A menacing laugh echoed through the brisk air plummeting through the bodies on Inuyasha sending shiver tracing down his bones.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha growled taking one step in front on Kagome pushing her back with he one arm extended.

"You know who it is don't you Inuyasha? I'm still waiting for you to show the sympathy for you promise which I know you repined to think you said such a thing." Kikyou continued to laugh could as her body gently floated into the air.

After Naraku was pass away and forbidden from this earth things had gone into a deep slumberless peace. It reverberate through the hills the valleys and world it's self. Everyone had seemed happy except the lonely hanyou who could only remember the tragic deaths of the miko who meant the world to him. But at the same time there was still a miko would meant the universe to him and it was her that he knew he cared about more. But regretting the past seemed to be rejected these days and there was no sympathy for that feeling. So Inuyasha was left to be gloomy in silence, away from the watchful eye of his peers. But how could he be?

In these times…

no one was regretting things but him…

And that's why he was to himself about them…

Though the concealed secret that he held within him only hurt him and the pain showed through his life to everyone else. He regretted that so much…

'And all the things we never said

I can say for some one else'

He regreted the world to Kikyou. If only they had more time he wouldn't be regretting the thing he did at this very moment. If only he had showed her his tender embrace. It was all he wanted. If only he's shown her that he trusted her and was trust worthy toward her. If only…

There was too many to tell but no a less they were still visible and conscious in Inuyasha's mind. So conscious….

"Tell us NOW!" Inuyasha roared at the one he once loved.

"All the things you didn't do to me… all those time you would pity yourself for your mistakes you can now make up for with some one else…" She played with Inuyasha mind tearing his body limb from limb with only words.

"KIKYO SAY IT NOW!" Inuyasha repeat angrily and Kagome nodded trying to stay behind the man she loved so dearly. Kikyou eyed Kagome then spoke, "You very well know who it is…"

Kagome blinked for a second as Kikyou's eyes remained on her.

"Kagome?" Kikyou smirked vainly.

"Tell him how you feel and as you Inuyasha…" Kikyou smiled trying not the show cockiness of the one she once loved.

'And nothing lasts forever

But we always try'

"Inuyasha you knew it would come to this. You know you care deeply for the girl and…" She explained with a growing smile appearing on her face.

"The girl can stay with you forever… if that even is possible… we attempted and fate betrayed us. But it will not do the same for you. This girl is yours as long as you show her that you care." Kikyou explained as she rose high into the ember stars and glassy night.

"Your promise no longer remains. You saw my face and now I am safe but to be happy you know what you need to do." Kikyou cleared to the hanyou and mortal kneeling beside the grave where her very ashes remained.

'And I just can't help but wonder why…

We let it pass us by…'

Kikyou final waves as her spirit disintegrated into the gloomy that heavens await her. She had been on earth too long and needed to return for and eye to what was about to happen.

Kagome eyes started to fill with enameled tears as her blue lustrous eyes were occupied but curiosity of what came next. Inuyasha turned around slowly.

He looked deeply in the Kagome eyes not a thread of emotion showing through as her hurdle forward taking her into a deep embrace heaving in her scent delicately but in abundant amounts. He sighed as Kagome only gocked widened eyed in wonder.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that but… it's my message… I need her to help in the end. I can't help but wonder why we didn't end up together back then and I went through so much pain. But all the pain was worth it. In end I want to be with you than anymore one." Inuyasha sighed deeply letting it all go. His depression his fear his emotion and could only wait for her answer.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped lunging her self-deeper into Inuyasha's chest.

"I love you I love you I love!" She mummers and continued to murmur for moments as they passed. Crystal tears fell freely down her cheeks in a trickling motion only to be absorbed by the cloth upon her hanyou's body.

They looked up and stared for a century in each other's eyes to them, though only minutes passed.

"I love you too Kagome…" Inuyasha finally spoke.

After the final word where said there lips touched. A first gentle but as Inuyasha licked Kagome's lips it intensed.

'When I see you now

I wonder how

I could have watched you walk away'

They broke the kiss shaking them eternally harder then when the earth shook. Kagome shivered as Inuyasha took off his jacket and placed it around her tightly. She smiled as the couple both looks at the grave beside them.

"She never meant you any harm…" Kagome mumbled.

"Yes I know… but she didn't understand at first that some things are better left alone." Inuyasha explained looking at Kagome again.

"Not this Inuyasha, she understand perfectly well what to leave alone. That's why she left us at this moment." Kagome replied wisely looking back at Inuyasha.

"Maybe…" Inuyasha sighed.

"But I still wondered sometimes I wonder…. How I ever could have loved such a fool."

"She was no fool Inuyasha." Kagome corrected.

"We were." She finished.

"Aye…" Inuyasha smiled sweetly as more peaceful silence blanketed them

'Please forgive me now…'

"All I can do know is Kagome, is hope that she forgives me… for being so stupid." Inuyasha sighed braking another moment.

"She does… if she didn't she would have punished you by not doing what she did moments ago. Do you not see?" Kagome inquired as after looking back at the grave and fiercely into Inuyasha eyes.

"Thank you…. Kikyou… I will always remember that… Beautiful goodbye…" Inuyasha said as he looked up into the heaven above.

'For that beautiful goodbye…'

--- **Flashback** ---

They held each other close without words, without sound. The world in its mute ways already had told them what was going to happen. It was the last time they would ever hold each near. It was the last Kikyou would breath air, last time she would open her eyes to world she once dormed.

It was her last chance to tell everything she needed…

But it was the first chance she couldn't do it.

Ashen tears fell down her already pale face. Inuyasha could see she was clearly dying fast and the blood wrenching form her body was slowing any for him.

"Inu- Inuyasha." Kikyou whimpered trying to swallow the crimson liquid filling her mouth leaking out the corners. Inuyasha gently place their last kiss on he bloodstained lips knowing the truth.

Kikyou carefully lifted her arm form their embrace as Inuyasha tried so hard to make the moment as less struggle as possible. She reached at her hair and delicately removed the ivory white ribbon holding her indigo tress in place.

With one strong wrap of her arms she lunged at Inuyasha holding him tight.

"Kikyou I love… I will meet you one day… I will no love another ever until I see your face once more. I promise." Inuyasha declared as Kikyou felt the life slowly drain out of her frail body.

"No- -!" she protested as Inuyasha eye flung open in surprise.

"Then..." Inuyasha tried to mummer.

Silently as Inuyasha closed his eyes in the embrace again she mumble on word…

One name…

The one action to defy all her battles…

'Kagome…' she mouthed holding out the ribbon while Inuyasha was oblivious to the heart wrenching action.

--- **End flashback** ---

(Music intences)

Inuyasha stared intensely into the sky as Kagome imitated.

'Baby what can I do

Oh to get through to you?'

"Do you think can hear us?" Inuyasha asked thinking to himself profoundly.

"I'm not sure… we can just pray that she can. Maybe she's one of the angels watching us." Kagome breathed looking back to earth and straight at the hanyou beside her.

"Angels watch us?" Inuyasha question frowning slightly.

"Yes they do Inuyasha and I bet Kikyou watching us right now if she one of them. She cares for you still and I have a feeling you do to. You both care so much for each other and I want you to keep doing that." Kagome explained.

"You want me to continue doing that?" Inuyasha cocked lightly.

"Yes… I never want you to forget her or stop thinking about her… now that she's in peace she deserves to be remembered." Kagome responded.

"I always will… but I always care for you… more." Inuyasha smiled.

'And sometimes I cry… yeah…

It's a fools lullaby'

"Sadly I used to cry invisible tears because of this." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I would too… all the time."

"It almost seemed to make me rest… I was such a fool." Inuyasha heaved humbly leaning on Kagome as she leaned back towards him.

"You were never a fool… we never are fools we just are smarter now that's all." Kagome explain beaming hope between the newfound relationship.

'Sometimes a CRY…

It's just a fool's lullaby'

"It just hurt so much remembering everything back then… and my promise and the fact that I couldn't ever be with you because of it." Inuyasha explained sniffling in the terrible thoughts.

"It hurt me too… knowing that you loved some one else… well thinking that at least." Kagome responded.

"Well… now were both out of our misery and that's how it's gonna stay." Inuyasha exclaimed looking resolutely into Kagome's eye then plugging his tongue into her mouth in a incisive kiss. They were together and no more tears would be shed from now on.

But they could both remember…

--- **Flashback** ---

They held each other close with words, with out sound. The world in its mute ways already had told them what was going to happen. It was the last time they would ever hold each near. It was the last Kikyou would breath air, last time she would open her eyes to world she once dormed.

It was her last chance to tell everything she needed…

But it was the first chance she couldn't do it.

Ashen tears fell down her already pale face. Inuyasha could see she was clearly dying fast and the blood wrenching form her body was slowing any for him.

"Inu- Inuyasha." Kikyou whimpered trying to swallow the crimson liquid filling her mouth leaking out the corners. Inuyasha gently place their last kiss on he bloodstained lips knowing the truth.

Kikyou carefully lifted her arm form their embrace as Inuyasha tried so hard to make the moments as little struggle as possible. She reached at her hair and delicately removed the ivory white ribbon holding her indigo tress in place.

With one strong wrap of her arms she lunged at Inuyasha holding him tight.

"Kikyou I love… I will meet you one day… I will no love another ever until I see your face once more. I promise. " Inuyasha declared as Kikyou felt the life slowly drain out of her frail body.

"No- -!" she protested as Inuyasha eye flung open in surprise.

"Then..." Inuyasha tried to mummer.

Silently as Inuyasha closed his eyes in the embrace again she mumble on word…

One name…

The one action to defy all her battles…

'Kagome…' she mouthed holding out the ribbon while Inuyasha was oblivious to the heart wrenching action.

--- **End flashback** ---

'Sometimes I cry

It's just a fool's lullaby

Oh oh…

I'm dying inside

Yeah…'

Inuyasha would never shed a tear Kikyou only Kagome and that was how it was from then on….

Happiness from everyone finally flooded the valleys of federal Japan as Kagome agreed to stay in federal time. She quit school with much disappointment from her grandfather. But her mother could only smile and wave as she fled down the well hand in hand with her soon to be mate.

Her mother knew very wisely what Kagome life was going to be like. Kagome **had** told her mother all about that night with Kikyou.

Rapture filled the land with the combination of pride as well when Kagome and Inuyasha was proud to announce their first born. She was considered a young mother in her time so only her family found out. But her baby boy still meant the world even if she was only 17.

You could only imagine the pride of Inuyasha when it came to Miroku. He couldn't help but laugh in his face that Kagome had bared him a child before Sango had Miroku's. Though in the end Miroku called Kagome and child in hand she would say the 's' word time after time.

As for Kikyou…

She still remains in heaven watching over the couple in pleasure.

When you go and meet up with her make sure to smile at her and ask if you could watch Inuyasha and Kagome form the heaven above in peace as well…

Forever and for always…

**Priestess Kikyo**

**R.I.P. For ever more**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

WOW…

O.O…

That's longer than I expect…

Though it is a five-minute song… it kinda worked…

I hope you Kikyou hater didn't mind her getting a little credit?! Though I have to admit I gave her quite a bit…

Kikyou: YOU GAVE ME NORMAL! NOT A TON!

Turdle: Sorry Kikyou but… you DON'T really help our loving sweet Inu-chan or Kagz… Your more like a- a- a-… an annoying bug would describe you maybe? But sometimes you're worse! -

Kikyou: HEY!

Turdle: Well I hope everyone reading this fic enjoyed it! I know I personally had a good experience! And if any one doesn't know the song her it is again 'Beautiful Goodbye' and the artist is 'Amanda Marshal'

SHE'S ALSO THE SINGER OF LET IT RAIN WHICH I DEBAITING ON DOING A SONG FIC TO!

But… I didn't and did this cuz it took me song long to figure out a story line too this song so here it is! I really hope you liked it! Maybe even love?! puppy eyes?!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASSSEEEE REVIEW!! We authors FEED of the things so YOU DON'T REVIEW WE REFUSE TO WRITE!!

Love yea all!

hugz and kisses

Turdle!

Plz R&R!

Ja ne!

-


End file.
